Basketball Love!
by GarekiGilbird
Summary: Oneshot! Kise hit Kuroko and Kagami was incredibly angry! Kise gets hurt by Kagami, but why was Kagami so angry? Kuroko and his bluntness earns him a lover.


**A/N: Hey! I just wanted to do a Kuroko No Basket story because I love the anime! ~3 Also, I didn't want the idea to go out of my head. ^^' It's just a** **one shot.**

_Bang..._

A sudden silence occurred when the blue haired boy was hit by his opponent, Kise. Kise gasped and stood there, shocked, but when his friend, Kagami saw this happen, he was internally raging.

"Time out!" The referee shouted, probably because coach Aida was screaming for Kuroko to get first aid.

Hyuuga ran to Kuroko and helped him up. "Kuroko, are you okay?"

Kuroko turned to them and said in a monotone voice. "I feel lightheaded." Kuroko swayed side to side. Hyuuga grabbed Kuroko's head a checked him, it wasn't good. Kagami ran over. "Are you okay?" Kagami said in a very concerned voice. As the blue hair boy turned, it revealed the blood streaming down his face. "I'm fine, the game's just getting started."

The people of the other team stared and commented. "They're done for." or "They all depended on him."

'I'm gonna kill him...Kise, how dare you!' Kagami roared inside. Kuroko wanted to continue but he passed out, he was placed on a stretcher and rested on the bench.. The coach gathered all the players. "What are we going to do?" Izuki asked. "Kuroko can't play anymore." She said in a depressing tone. Aida explained what they were to go and they were sent back into play.

Kuroko was placed behind the bench so the coach and the subs could sit down. As Kagami walked past Kise, he said quietly. "And you couldn't be bothered to say sorry, you're a waste." After that comment, the game continued, they played, they played for Kuroko. Soon enough Kuroko woke up, he was bandaged up.

"Coach, let me play." He said softly.

"Not now Kuroko..." Aida said, sadly. Kuroko watched them play in the second. Kagami didn't look like he was doing well, which was odd. Kagami kept looking back at Kuroko, checking if he was okay. Kuroko rested and closed his eyes, he wasn't sleeping, just thinking. The brown haired trainer bit her nail in nervousness.

"Only if we had Kuroko-Kun..."She frowned and Kuroko stood up. He began to walk on. "K-Kuroko, where are you going!?" Kuroko looked confused. "But you just told me to go on." "That only slipped out!" "I'm going." Kuroko stuck to what he said.

The coach sighed and switched someone with Kuroko. Kuroko walked into the center, his tall duo partner was standing there waiting for him. He smiled."I'm glad you're okay."

From that point, the duo worked together and won the game against Kise's team. They ended up winning and being pounced on by the team. Team Serin was extremely happy, besides one person, Kagami. As the teams were sent to the changing room.

In the changing rooms, Kuroko had praises all around. Aida started congratulating all of them. "How about the steak house." She insisted. "Sounds good!" Hyuuga commented. Kuroko looked around."Where's Kagami-kun?" Everyone also looked around. "Actually, I don't know." They said in sync.

Kagami was looking for someone. He's already got changed and left. There, he spotted him. Kagami spotted the blond haired boy and tapped his shoulder. He turned around and smiled. "Hel-"

_Thump._

The blond hit the ground and groaned in pain. Kagami punched him with his hardest punches. "You..." Kagami started growling and shaking in anger. "You hurt Kuroko...You didn't say sorry...And you got the guts to look at me with a happy look, you bastard!" Kise looked astonished, as well as his team. Kise's nose began to bleed and he held it, standing up.

"I understand why you're angry, but I never meant to hurt Kurokocchi..."

Kuroko walked in a fast pace, looking everywhere for his friend. He heard a shout and ran towards the sound.

"That's exactly why the word sorry was invented!" He growled again, raising a arm to punch him again. He was about the punch him but a hand prevented him from doing it. "What the hell do you thin-….Kuroko?" Kagami turned his head to see a bandaged small boy.

"Kagami-kun, stop this. You've hurt him enough." Kagami looked at Kise. "Tch, he deserved it." "Why?" Kagami's eyes went wide. "Why? Because he did this to you?" Kuroko cocked his head and pointed to himself. "Me? You're doing it for me?" Kuroko was shocked.

Kagami turned away. "Yeah, got a problem with that, squirt." Kuroko looked up at Kagami. "I'm not a squirt."

"You two!" The coach shouted. "Come on, we're going to the steak house!" Kagami's eyes glittered, he loved steak.

**At the steak house.**

Wide eyes from the other members, besides Kuroko of course, were staring at Kagami. "Kagami-kun, you eat too much." He was eating his own steak, and the steak that the other members had. "You can never eat too much." He gulped the food down. Kuroko poked Kagami's abs through his shirt. "You'll get fat." Kagami gave Kuroko 'that' look, the look that says 'shut it.'

Finally, they finished, well Kagami finished eating. It was time for them to leave. They went there separate ways, besides Kuroko and Kagami, they went the same way, they'd usually want to play a little game of basket ball, but Kuroko wanted to talk. "Kagami-kun." Kuroko started to drink milkshake, which he got from the steak house, threw a straw.

"What?" Kagami looked down at him. "Why did you hit Kise for me?" Kagami rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Actually, I don't know myself." Kuroko looked up at Kagami. "Why were you angry." Kagami groaned. "Isn't it obviously?"

"No." Kuroko said bluntly.

"Because you're a great friend, I don't want to see my friends being hurt." Kuroko looked at Kagami and then looked forward.

"Kagami-kun, I love you."

"H-Hah!?" Kagami stopped in his tracks. "What the hell, that was so blunt and random!" Kagami didn't know what to say. Kuroko kept walking. "It felt right." Kagami ran to Kuroko. "You can't just walk off after you said that!" Kagami blushed very lightly. "Kagami-kun, you're blushing like a girl." Kagami blushed even more. "S-Shut up..."

Kuroko turned around and hugged Kagami. 'W-What do I do, he's a boy!?'

"Kagami-kun, do you hate me now?" Kuroko pulled away and looked up at Kagami.

"No, I don't hate you, I'm just shocked and confused." Kagami didn't know where to look or what to say. "Pretend I'm a girl." "H-Huh!? Why would I do that?!" Kuroko sighed. "If I'm a girl, you'll love me, right?"

Kagami was stunned. 'How can he say this stuff in a normal tone!?' "Kuroko, you're fine the way you are." Kagami looked down.

"Then you'll love me, great, bye Kagami." Kuroko began to walk away. "Hey! Don't just decide things on your own! And you can't just leave!" Kagami growled. "But you ju-"

"Kuroko, listen here. I'm not gay, but if it's you..." He looked away. "I'll give it a go." Kuroko smiled softly. "I'm glad." Kagami nodded. "Just don't tell anyone."

Kuroko nodded and went on his tippy toes."Kagami-kun, kiss me." Kagami blushed fiercely.

'He's so blunt, it's unbelievable.' "Fine."Kagami leaned down and grabbed the blue haired boys chin, he softly placed his lips on his. 'For some reason, I don't want to imagine I'm kissing a girl, I want to imagine I'm kissing Kuroko...' Their kiss continued.

Hyuuga was behind a wall, peering at them. 'Maybe...I'll return Kagami's wallet tomorrow.' He said blushes behind the wall.


End file.
